Here we go again, a mysterious pokemon
by LE3 101
Summary: Along the way they come across team rocket dabbling in another evil scheme with a mysterious pokemon that they had captured for a reason quiet unknown to Ash, Serena and Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first Pokemon FF, enjoy.

Set when going to Lumiose city after the episode, a fork in the road, a parting of the ways

A Pokemon's Secret

The trio of friends was making their way to Lumiose Gym. They were going through a shady forest, the trees almost shielding them from the blinding sun. The group was walking past a stream when Ash smiled, looking up at the blue sky with Pikachu, his pokemon friend, on his shoulder. "I can't wait to face Clemont!" he said to himself, Bonnie was smiling because she would soon see her brother again and Serena was just happy to have fought the Pokemon fashion performer back in the previous city. Ash turned to Pikachu on his shoulder, smiled, and said, "Ready to battle Clemont, buddy?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu replied as he raised his fist into the air, confident in his chances of winning the battle.

Serena still felt a hint of sadness over the stunt that had happened to her in the Pokemon fashion performer contest. Flashbacks of the event sometimes played through her head. Ash turned to Serena and, looking puzzled of how her face looked, called out to her.

"Serena, why the long face?" he asked. Serena snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hm, oh nothing...just thinking about what happened at the showcase" she said casually.

"Don't beat yourself up because of that." Ash replied. "You have to try your best and sometimes we make mistakes because of our pride."

"Yeah I know...its just" Serena mumbled with a sigh. She sighed again and spoke up "It was so stupid of me to overdo it"

"It wasn't your fault." Ash said in a sympathetic tone. "You couldn't stop yourself from feeling so much pride."

There was a rustling in the bush nearby so the trio stopped.

"Is someone there?" Ash called out.

The rustling came to a stop and the forest was deathly quiet until Ash pointed out.

"Pikachu, could you go check that out?" Pikachu nodded and scurried to the nearby bush and went inside, Suddenly, Pikachu rushed out of the bush and ran towards the trio.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu yelled as he ran past the trio of Ash, Serena and Bonnie, who looked puzzled as to why Pikachu ran off. They quickly turned to the sound of hooves getting louder. A stamped heading their way towards them!

"Tauros stampede!" Ash yelled in a panicked tone.

The three started running in the direction that Pikachu had retreated in. The trio was breathing heavily as they ran, rustling the leaves around as they sprinted.

"I hear water!" Ash warned. Just as they drew near to the identified drop, and older man called out to them from the bush on their right.

"In here!" he said.

The trio took note of it and quickly dashed into the bush just before the Tauros could trample them. The trio gasped for air from the experience as Ash quickly glanced out of the bush to see that the Tauros had stopped charging seconds before they reached the drop and it looked like they had lost sight of the trio.

"Thanks for helping us." Serena said with a nod.

"Yeah, thanks." Ash agreed happily as he turned to the elderly man that had helped them.

The older man nodded back and said. "No problem kids, it looked like you really needed help."

"Yeah that was so close but-" Ash cut himself off as he realized something.

"Have you seen Pikachu?" he asked as he looked towards Serena.

"Wait, Pikachu disappeared while we were running." she replied with a surprised look on her face.

"That was the last time we saw him before the stampede." he said as he nodded in agreement.

"Where could Pikachu be?" Bonnie wondered with sadness in her eyes as she worried for Pikachu's safety.

"Den nene" Dedenne said with a nod.

"Don't worry kids, I'm sure that Pikachu is okay." the old man said with a reassuring look on his face.

Just then, the sounds of an approaching cart were heard. The trio looked out of the bush to see an old lady in a cart that was loaded with apples and being pulled by a Rapidash. The old man came out of the bush and called out to the lady in the cart.

"Marian, have you seen a Pikachu? This young kid lost his." he said as he motioned towards Ash. The cart came to a stop and the frail woman turned to them.

"Well, yes" she replied with a smile. "Yes I have."

Out of the back of the cart, Pikachu jumped out and Ash opened up his arms to invite his lost friend into his embrace.

"Hey, buddy." he said as he held his friend in his arms. "I thought I lost you." Pikachu shook his head with a smile on his yellow face.

"Pikachu." he replied happily as he hugged his owner.

"Thanks for finding Pikachu, Marian." Ash said as he turned towards he and the old man. "I appreciate it."

"No problem." Marian replied with a nod. "Let us introduce ourselves. As you all know, I am Marian and this is my husband, Dave." she continued as she indicated the elderly man who nodded to the trio.

"My name is Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu." Ash replied as he motioned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu." the yellow mouse replied as he smiled and waved at the elderly couple.

"My name's Serena." Serena said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne." Bonnie said as she cheerfully raised her right arm into the air.

"Denenne." Dedenne said as he smiled.

Dave nodded in response as he turned towards Ash. "Okay Ash, where are you guys going?" he questioned.

"We're headed to Lumiose City to go to the gym!" Ash said as he raised his arms confidently. "I'm going to win my fifth badge!"

"That's quite good." Dave said with an understanding smile. "I hope that you win."

"Yeah..." Ash nodded as he stopped his speech while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before asking, "Hehe . . . where is it from here?"

Serena and Bonnie fell to the ground from the stupidity if Ash's question. However, Dave smiled as he replied.

"No problem." he said in an understanding tone. "It's easy to get lost in this forest. Just follow the path of the stream and then get back onto the first path you see."

"Thanks." Ash replied with a nod. "We should be on our way now, bye." The trio started walking towards the river until Dave called out to them.

"Wait." he said as Ash, Serena, and Bonnie stopped and looked back towards him.

"Here, at least take an apple from the cart." he said as he pointed towards the supply of fruit. "You kids must be feeling hungry, no?"

"Thanks, we sure are hungry." Ash replied with a laugh while making his way back to the cart with Bonnie and Serena following behind him.

"Yeah thanks" Serena agreed as the three friends each took an apple, along with one each for Dedenne and Pikachu. Ash looked into the cart after taking a bite of the sweet apple and noticed a cloth with something underneath it hidden underneath the apples.

"Uh Dave?" Ash began curiously. "What's under the cloth?" he asked as he gestured to it.

"Oh nothing." Dave replied. "Just a souvenir. Something we don't want to be seen because it can be stolen"

"Okay, we won't ask again." Ash replied. "Well, we better be on our way, bye."

"Bye!" Dave and Marian said in unison as they watched the trio walk away.

Ash was the first one to take the last few bites of his apple before throwing it behind him. Soon enough, the rest of his friends finished their apples and tossed the remains aside as well. As he heard the sound of Mankeys in the trees, Ash looked around while a few Yanmega zipped over the trio from above.

"Nothing beats traveling, right Serena?" he asked.

"Huh?" Serena said as she turned towards Ash as though she was surprised by the question. "Oh, yes. Nothing beats traveling."

As they took a few more steps, Ash thought about the upcoming battle. Which pokemon am I going to choose first to fight Clemo-

Just then, the ground collapsed beneath the trio and they fell down into a previously dug hole, Ash looked around him and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Team Rocket did this." he said to the others as he recognized the pit as one of the criminals' singature traps.

Chuckles could be heard above them. Ash and his friends looked up and saw Team Rocket wearing miner gear and staring down at them.

"Look what the twerp dragged in." Meowth remarked.

"You fell for our pit fall." James said with a chuckle as he saw the success of their plan.

"Prepare for trouble." Jesse said as she began the group's infamous motto.

"And make it double." James added

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jesse shouted.

"To unite all people within our nation." James continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jesse said as she struck up a pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James replied as he also posed.

"Jesse."

"And James."

"Team Rocket digging at the speed of light!" Jesse declared.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James warned.

"Meowth, that's right." Meowth remarked as he jumped in.

"Wobuffet." Wobuffet said as he put his hand towards his head as a salute of sorts.

"You won't get away with this." Ash growled as he gritted his teeth. "Let us out!"

"No way, twerp." James replied with a smile.

Just then, Dave and Marian came by and called out.

"Hey, leave them alone!" they shouted as they glared at the criminals.

"What are you doing here, gramps?" Jesse taunted as she and her comrades turned to the elderly couple. "This is no place for someone as old as you."

"Don't be so sure." Dave said as he took a poke ball out of his pocket and threw it.

"Fine, old man." Jesse growled as she threw her own poke ball. "I'll play your game."

"Get the rope and help Ash and the others." Dave said as he turned towards Marian, who nodded and rushed to get the rope to tie it to a nearby tree to help Ash, Serena, and Bonnie.

As Jesse and Dave's poke balls opened, out came Pumpkaboo and Charmeleon respectively.

"Okay Pumpkaboo, use Dark Pulse!" Jesse commanded.

"Charmeleon, dodge and use tackle." Dave shouted.

Before the Dark Pulse could hit, Charmeleon had already tackled Pumpkaboo, sending it flying.

"Wow, Charmeleon's fast." Ash remarked as he glanced over the top of the pit while Marian helped him climb out.

"Thanks Marian." he said with a nod to her as he turned to Team Rocket. "Now, its my turn. Pikachu, let's go!" Pikachu ran towards the fight to help Charmeleon but James threw a poke ball of his own in the mouse's path.

"Oh no, not yet." he replied. "Inkay, I choose you!" A flash of white light burst from the poke ball and Inkay formed from it and prepared to fight for his master.

"Okay Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

With quick footing, Pikachu made glimpses of himself as he came near Inkay.

"Okay Inkay, use Psybeam." James commanded and a beam of colorful energy came crashing to the ground near Pikachu, causing him to fall to the floor. "Hah, direct hit." James said with a laugh. "Now use Psybeam again"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called out. The Psybeam came rushing towards Pikachu but missed. Pikachu came nearer and nearer towards Inkay at a rapid speed. "Now use iron tail!" Ash shouted. A bright white light formed on the lightning bolt shaped tail of Pikachu as he prepared to attack.

"Pikaaachu!" he shouted as his attack hit Inkay directly, causing him to fly several feet before landing on the ground.

"No, this can't be happening again!" Jesse snarled with a pout. "Dark Pulse, Pumpkaboo!"

"Charmeleon, dodge then use flamethrower!" Dave yelled.

The Dark Pulse missed and Pumpkaboo got hit by a blazing hot Flamethrower, causing him to fall to the floor on top of Jesse.

"This can't be happening." Jesse shouted angrily.

"I get the feeling we're about to blast off." Meowth said with a sigh as he prepared himself for the inevitable.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as he pointed towards Team Rocket.

Electricity formed around Pikachu as he shouted out. "PIKACHUUU!" The Thunderbolt hit Team Rocket and they took to the air at a rapid speed.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted as they flew away. There was a twinkle in the sky where they disappeared and a poke ball fell to the floor.

"Good job, Pikachu." Ash said with a smile while Pikachu smiled back Then, Ash noticed the poke ball and went to go pick it up. He looked at it and thought, What Pokemon is in the poke ball and why did Team Rocket have it? Ash put it in his pocket for later and went to go thank Dave and Marian for their help. Serena and Bonnie had already beaten him to it though. "Thanks for helping us, guys." Ash said as he approached the elderly couple.

"No problem." Dave said with a nod as he returned Charmeleon to his poke ball. "Well, me and Marian had better get going. Bye!" Ash, Serena, and Bonnie waved for the second time as Dave and Marian grew smaller and smaller the further into the forest they went.

Once the elderly couple was gone, Ash motioned to explain the poke ball to Serena and Bonnie. "What is it, Ash?" Serena asked in a baffled tone as she wondered what was wrong.

Ash took out the poke ball and pointed to it. "I found this just after Team Rocket blasted off." he replied. "It must be a different Pokemon. "How about we find out?" Serena and Bonnie nodded in agreement as Ash prepared to release whatever was contained within the poke ball.

Ash threw the poke ball to find out that the Pokemon that took shape was a Riolu.

"Wow, a Riolu!" Bonnie said in an excited tone as she looked at it. However, the Riolu looked away from them, much to their confusion.

"Hey Riolu, come on what's wrong? Don't you trust me?" Ash questioned as he stared at it. Riolu nodded in response and Ash sighed in defeat. "Oh well, seems like he doesn't trust us." he said dejectedly. Ash then lifted the poke ball to capture the Riolu. "Okay Riolu, return." he commanded. A red light shot towards Riolu but it dodged. Ash tried again but Riolu dodged again. Ash sighed once more. "Fine. If you don't want to, I won't force you," he said as he placed the poke ball back in his pocket.

The trio made their way to the stream. After a few seconds, Bonnie looked behind her noticed that Riolu was standing right where they had left him.

"Riolu isn't following us." she said curiously as the trio stopped, waiting to see if Riolu would come. Soon enough, they saw Riolu following, though from a distance.

"Its okay, he's following." Ash said to himself as he smiled. What did Team Rocket want Riolu? he thought to himself. It couldn't be for good since Riolu doesn't trust people enough to want to get back in the poke ball.


	2. Chapter 2, Thoughts

Here's chapter 2, I thank TheGoldenYoshichu for helping me by editing my first chapter, now enjoy

Thought

Team rocket hit the ground with a thump, the trio were dazed by the landing, James, Jesse and Meowth slowly got up and started dragging their walking, arms slumped down, James sighed, "I don't know why we even try, we never are able to beat the twerps, even when we seem to have the advantage" he looked up at the sun with his arm raised over his eyes.

Jesse started to sulk, Meowth asked baffled, "Why you sulking Jessie, this ain't like you at all?"

Jesse strained her eyes to look at Meowth, "What does it matter to you?" She sniffled and the group stopped so James and Meowth could hear what Jessie had to say.

Jessie's eyes shot open in realisation and anger, "James why didn't you use that Riolu!" She shouted in a tantrum.

James raised his arms in alarm, "Now, now Jesse" he chuckled sarcastically, "No need to get violent"

Jessie bashed him on the head, crossed her arms and pouted, "If you would have used that pokemon, we would have probably won"

James smiled innocently and scratched his head "Well let's not make assumptions of what would and could happen"

Jessie went up in his face, Meowth was tapping her on her outfit "Don't give me that excuse, I-" she turned to Meowth, steam smoking from her nose like a angry Tauros, "What do you want Meowth, want a piece of my mind too?"

Meowth backed away, arms raised frightened, "Uh no Jessie its just I have to ask you something really important"

She faced away from Meowth, arms crossed and asked, "And what might that be?"

Meowth asked bewildered, "How should we tell the boss we messed up?"

James jumped back in realisation of what was meant and cried, "No not that, anything but that, Jesse, what we going to tell the boss?, what are you going to tell the boss?"

Jessie pointed at herself questioned but snapped back at response, "Oh I'm not going to tell the boss, you are James"

James looked dumbfounded before ranting, "Why do I have to tell the boss?, it wasn't my fault"

Jessie nodded, "Yeah it wasn't your fault...it was Meowths" she pointed towards the pokemon.

Meowth waved his hands frantically, "No it wasn't my fault, don't you remember what the boss had said?"

The trio put their hands to their chin in thought.

*Flashback, set after episode, an oasis of hope*

Team rocket shook their head violently as they shook out the sand from their head before sighing, James broke the silence, "Are we ever going to catch that Pikachu?, I doubt it" he sighed in defeat.

Jessie stated, "Don't say that, catching that Pikachu is like a game chance, sooner or later we will succeed"

Meowth and James nodded, fists raised in determination "Yeah, your right Jesse, we will get that Pikachu sooner or later"

A noise of helicopter blades broke the silence around the trio, James raised his hand up in front of his eyes, looking around the surrounding, "Hm?, who might that be?"

Meowth smiled at the sign of hope, "Hey, that's our ride out of this scorching place"

James's spirit was lifted, "You could be right Meowth, it does seem like a coincidence"

Jessie started getting giddy, "Yay, were finally getting out of here"

The noise started to grow louder, "Yep, its our ride out of here" James chuckled in triumph.

The helicopter flew with the sun hanging high behind it, blinding Jesse, James and Meowth, Jessie squinted at the emblem on the side of the plane as it drew near, her eyes shot open as she realised it was team rockets helicopter, what more it belonged to the boss, Jesse motioned to James and Meowth to have a team speech in a circle.

They looked questioned at this choice of action but did it, "What is it Jessie?" James asked, eyebrow raised.

Jessie stated, "That helicopter belongs to the boss" the trio gulped before springing into a salute, waiting for the plane to land, they waited scared of what the boss might say or ask.

As the plane landed and engine cut off, the slide door opened, men rushed out and stood to the sides of the helicopter.

James gulped, "Here he comes" silence covered the area except for the stamping of feet as the men surrounded the door like a pathway leading to the trio, all the team rocket crew stood in salute.

A man with cyan hair and a brown haired girl exited the helicopter, they wore the opposite style colour of Jesse and James were smiling mischievously.

Jessie and James stood a gape, realising that the boss was not on the plane, Cassidy and Butch drew nearer, Jesse clenched her raised fist and grit her teeth, "Cassidy"

James nodded his head in agreement, "and Buttch too"

Butch raised his fist in anger, "The name is Butch, can't you ever get it right?"

Jessie stepped her feet on the ground in anger, "What are you two doing here?"

Butch looked grumpy before putting his hand behind his back and reached for a poke ball in his holster attached to his waist, he put it in his hand and showed it to Jessie.

Meowth asked puzzled, "Why are you giving that poke ball?"

Butch pointed to it with his other hand, "See this poke ball?, well the boss wants you personally to keep it for him"

James rubbed his hands together in success, "Yay, a new pokemon!"

Meowth kicked James shin, "Wait a minute, why are you giving a pokemon to us?" Meowth asked questioned.

Cassidy raised a finger and tsked, "You see the boss wanted us to give this pokemon to you" she chucked it in the air, Jessie grabbed it as it fell and gazed at it.

Cassidy and Butch turned and walked to the helicopter.

James stood there feeling a sense of euphoria invade his way of thinking before he shook his head and reached out his hand, "Wait a minute, aren't you forgetting something?"

Cassidy and Butch turned puzzled by what they mean before Butch chuckled sarcastically and said, "Oh right" he gazed deep into James's eyes, James felt like something was gnawing at his insides, "Don't loose the poke ball otherwise the boss will be looking for you two...messing up his plan like the idiots you are"

Jessie placed her arms on her sides in a confident way, "Oh what could the boss do that could be so bad?"

Meowth and James tried to shush her but failed.

Butch smiled with a devilish grin, "This could happen if u not careful". He motioned one of his hands sticking his thumb out, slowly moving his thumb from one end of his neck to the other.

Jessie crossed her arms and responded, "How would you know?"

James scratched his head confused with what Butch did with his hands, "Uh, Jessie, what does that mean?"

Jessie sighed and snapped back, "It means the boss is going to kill us!"

James went to his feet crying and begging, "Please, say it isn't so"

Jesse tapped on James's shoulder which stopped James in his act, he turned and questioned, "Aren't you scared Jessie?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, the boss would never kill us"

Butch smiled, "Your right..." James started jumping up and down on the spot, grinning ear to ear, "He will fire all you instead" Butch added confidently.

This stopped James's moment dead and he stood there, blank face and seemed to freeze up much like a statue.

Jessie was surprised at this point, seeing as it would be the boss to say something like that, "Are...are you serious Butch?"

Butch closed his eyes feeling a euporia enclose his mood and nodded, he opened his eyes and glared at James which responded feeling a sense of overwhelming dread of the thought what Butch was looking at him for a reason, a sweat drop escaped down his face, he smiled sarcastically, Butch pointed a finger to him, "You" James looked left and right surprised at this acquisition.

Butch coughed sarcastically to get James's attention, James turned scared of what might be said about him, could he have been blamed?. "You hold the poke ball and responsibility" Butch added.

James pointed at himself puzzled at what he meant and freaked out when he realised at what could happen, "No way, if anyone is holding it, its Jessie"

Butch shook his head and tisked, Cassidy pointed out, "Bosses orders"

James sighed in defeat of the possible inevitable responsibility.

Butch and Cassidy started walking to the chopper and the group of team rocket soldiers climbed aboard the helicopter, engine started powering up. The team rocket trio finally realised what they really wanted from Butch and Cassidy and made a sprint to the chopper, the doors had closed at this time but Jessie, James and Meowth were still determined to climb aboard, James pulled the latch to the helicopter door to open but it was locked, he banged on the door and shouted while pointing to the door, "Open the door!", James's speech was muffled by the sound of the engine obviously and soon realised it, the helicopter took off and left off in the direction of the sun, blinding the team rocket trio, they shielded their eyes with their arms and squinted for a attempt to glance the helicopter now lost from view.

James sighed, hands out, "Were back at square one...with no water"

Jessie nodded in agreement and said "No time to be moaning let's go" she threw the poke ball in James's hand and put her hands together behind her head like a pillow.

Hours later they were dying of heat before Meowth pointed out at a power station in the desert.

*End flashback*

James finger to by lip thinking of what happened before realising, it was his fault, "Why me!" He dropped to his knees, sniffling a cry, Jessie bashed him on the head, "Quit your complaining...see it is your fault, you are going to take the fall" she grinned and chuckled in victory.

James turned to her with an annoyed expression, "You do realise we are on a team which means if I get fired, we get fired"

The laughing subsided and there was silence between the trio before Jessie replied moping, "Oh yeah..."

"Were not telling the boss" the trio said at the same time.

Meowth suggested, "Let's get it back"

The Jessie and James raised their arms in agreement and said confidently, "Yeah, let's do it"

*Back with Ash and friends*

Bonnie kept glanced back at the Riolu, smile on face as she hummed a tune, Ash grinned happily as he breathed in and out deeply in content, hearing the sound of Murcrow chanting in a nearby tree, a weedle crossed their path from ahead and rustling of bushes on the other side of the track they walked could be heard, Ash glanced to the left in the forest and saw skiddo running in the distance, he trained his eyes ahead and saw the path came to a dead end, the group continued walking before stopping in front of the path and Ash shrugged his shoulder, "Oh well, might as well go through" Bonnie and Serena followed in but stopped when they reached the other side of the bush.

What the trio saw was a lake with a round rock next to them. Ash turned to Bonnie and Serena, "Well...let's take a break guys" Serena and Bonnie nodded before they followed Ash to the lake. "Everyone out" Ash shouted as he threw all his poke balls into the air to spawn all his pokemon from their wait, Hawlucha striked into a pose with Fletchinder smiling at this excitement from the fellow pokemon.

Serena threw her poke balls in the air, "Braixen, Pancham, you guys comes out"

A light formed shape of pokemon and they took form, Braixen smiled happy to be called upon by the trainer.

Ash called out to the pokemon, "Okay everyone, have fun"

Serena nodded at Braixen and Pancham who followed the other pokemon to the lake, Pikachu followed as well.

The group sit crossed legged on the grass, "Where is the food Serena?"

Serena looked at Ash and asked, "Are you even hungry?" A loud stomach grumbly could be heard, Ash asked smiling, "Does that answer you question?"

Serena sighed, "I guess so...well let me get the food"

Seconds later food was set across on a sheet, Macaron's, rice balls, sandwiches and other food was set out, Ash picked a Macaron and put it in his mouth, eyes closed only focused on the flavour "Mmmmm, wow these are great Serena"

Serena chuckled, "Thanks Ash"

Bonnie grabbed two Macarons, one for her and one for Dedenne, she passed one to he pokemon who took hold of it with a smile.

Serena got up and said, "I will set out the poke food"

Bowls of poke food were placed on the floor before Serena shouted out to the pokemon, "Foods ready" the pokemon rushed out of the lake to the meal.

They all ate happily, smiling while eating and looked happy to be around each other.

Ash reached for a rice ball in hand and thought about the Riolu, he thought to himself, "Where is that Riolu" he gazed all around, and saw Riolu sat on the round rock, staring at the trainers but not coming any closer, Ash and Riolu made eye contact before Ash slowly held out his hand with the rice ball, "Hey Riolu, you hungry?"

Riolu turned his head slowly to the side, thinking if the trainer was really offering the food and if he should trust him, seconds later Riolu decided to trust the trainer and slowly walked towards him, as Riolu made it up to Ash, the Riolu looked at Ash, "See you can trust-" Ash said but was stopped by the sudden grab of the rice ball and that the Riolu ran back to the rock.

Ash sighed, "Well...at least he still trusts me better"

Riolu looked at the rice ball before plopping it into his mouth and smiling happily from the taste.

Jessie and James drew in to a nearby bush and looked at the trainers, "It's the twerps" Meowth pointed out whispering.

"Here's our chance, we have the element of surprise" Jesse whispered smiling.

Just then Riolu made a dash to get up and stood still, eyes closed.

The trainers took notice of this and looked at Riolu, unsure of this actions, "What's wrong Riolu?" Ash asked to be answered by Riolu telepathically speaking to Ash, "Over there!"

Ash got the message and shouted to his friends, "It's team rocket!"

Riolu raised a paw and aura started to form into a sphere, Ash announced, "Riolu's using Aura sphere" Riolu threw the aura sphere towards team rocket which ended up with a bang as team rocket hit the floor near the group.

The fiendish trio quickly climbed to their feet in an attempt to look tough, "Give us back that Riolu!" James demanded.

Jessie tapped on James's shoulder, "You forgot the motto"

James smiled at this, "Oh, I got tied up in the moment of anger"

Jessie started, "Prepare for trouble"

James added, "And make that double"

Meowth jumped in, "I'm cutting this one short"

James and Jesse stared at Meowth with an angry expression, "Never do that again Meowth!" Jessie shouted.

Pikachu came beside Ash and nodded to him when he looked, Ash nodded back and commanded, "Okay Pikachu let's go"

Pikachu jumped in stance, ready to battle

"Inkay I choose you!" James shouted as he threw his pokeball, a white light took form into Inkay.

"Pumpkaboo I choose you!" Jessie shouted as she threw her poke ball and Pumpkaboo appeared.

Serena stepped up, "I will help you, Braixen, let's help out"

Braixen stepped forward beside Pikachu, "Braixen, use flamethrower" Serena instructed and so a blazing flame dashed to Pumpkaboo who dodged it.

"Pikachu, use lightning bolt" lightning circulated around Pikachu and shot at Pumpkaboo who got hit.

James commanded, "Inkay, use tackle"

Inkay came dashing at Pikachu at such speed but Pikachu dodged in the air, James chuckled, "Now use psybeam"

A beam came crashing towards Pikachu who was still high in mid-air, "Pikachu, lightning bolt" Ash instructed.

A lightning crashed into the path of the psybeam and they cancelled each other out, James grit his teeth annoyed, "Enough, now Inkay use Tackle"

Inkay came rushing through the smoke and dashed into Pikachu.

Pikachu fell to the ground but quickly got up.

Serena commanded, "Braixen, use flamethrower"

A flame came racing and the fiendish trio and their pokemon, James coughed from the smoke, "Pikachu, lightning bolt" Ash instructed.

Sparks circled Pikachu as he charged up and fired the lightning bolt which hit team rocket and made a boom, they blasted off in the air, James had his hand to his mouth and said, "We lost"

Jessie shouted, "You think!"

Meowth added, "That's not all we got"

"Team rocket blasting off again" they said together. A star winkled in the sky.

Ash sighed, "That was a close one, I didn't even know that team rocket was here, thanks Riolu"

Riolu stared at Ash and looked away, still not trusting him.

Ash sighed at this, "Somethings never change"

Ash and the group of friends and pokemon finished their food and they packed up, Ash and Serena called the pokemon back in their poke ball, Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder and they started to walk, Ash looked back behind to see that Riolu was following closer, "You will learn to trust me soon Riolu" Ash smiled to himself.

That's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think but please no swearing, I already got one review for swearing, its not needed, I am going to add 1 of 2 characters in this story, either Riley or Ritchie, you guys pick, poll is on my profile, get picking cause it will be one of them, again hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter:)


End file.
